


Bad Boy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [110]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, a father's health, a son's care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/15/18: “pressure, giant, depend”





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/15/18: “pressure, giant, depend”

“Son, no way to put this gently. My doc says a major contributing factor to my high blood pressure is… you.”

Normally Stiles would dispute that doctor but a Camaro just parked, in it the leather jacket-wearing, resting murder-face-bearing bad boy Derek Hale, for whom Stiles bore the most sincere, giant boner.

“Funny you should tell me that doctor’s report right this minute.” Stiles didn’t mean _ha-ha_ funny, of course he didn’t.

Noticing the serial killer stalking toward his door, “Got something to tell me, Stiles?” the Sheriff asked.

“Depends,” Stiles answered. “Have you taken your blood pressure medicine today?”


End file.
